


you, again

by daikonradish



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Band), 엑스원 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Being Boys, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Sleepovers, Summer, Summer Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daikonradish/pseuds/daikonradish
Summary: No one seems to know that Kang Minhee and Lee Eunsang are dating. Or, at least, that's what they think.





	you, again

The air conditioner whines above his head, pushing the faintest bursts of cool wind through the thick and humid air in the middle of July. There’s a trace of sunlight peeking through the small windows of the basement, barely illuminating pale skin and black eyes.

Minhee spits out his chewing gum into a tissue, the flavor of watermelons, before pressing forward to kiss Eunsang. At the same time, he reaches around his waist to pull him closer. The resounding heat in the room seems to pool in the little space between them.

Their knees click together awkwardly, an afterthought of the gangling limbs of teenagers, but they ignore the uncomfortable position that they have taken on the dinghy couch. The loveseat, he might say. Eunsang whines, his hands bunched up in the other boy’s shirt. He can’t help smiling into the kiss even as the collar of his white shirt pulls along the back of his neck. 

It’s hard to keep track of time when they are together. Just soaking up in the mere presence of each other. For a moment, he pulls back. Minhee airs out his shirt, breathing heavily. God, he hates summer. It doesn’t help that the temperature rises quite fast when he’s boarded up in the storage room of his basement with the simultaneously heated and hot Lee Eunsang. But as he locks eyes with the redheaded boy, his bangs matted on his forehead and his tongue peeking out of his swollen lips, he finds that he doesn’t mind.

He leans forward, delirious and infatuated, to clash their mouths together again. The other boy tastes like the lime in the sparkling water that he likes so much. The two languidly make out to the dull thrumming of the laundry machine.

The door creaks, and the two boys startle.

Minhee rolls to the side, falling ungracefully off the couch. He straightens the wrinkled marks on his shirt and runs a hand through his messy hair. On the other hand, Eunsang sits up unnaturally straight and plasters on a smile.

“Do you guys think I have a cat face or a dog face? Be honest. I’ve been thinking about it all day after Lee Minju called me a rag-dog for stealing her spot at the ice cream parlor.” Dongpyo remarks stridently, shuffling into the room.

Junho treads behind him, tossing his backpack filled with his work clothes and hygienic essentials over a stack of old magazines. “A cat face, I guess.”

“I thought cats were smart though.” Hyeongjun replies, gnawing on his lower lip.

Dongpyo glares at him but goes quiet when he sees the state of the two boys in the room. His eyes narrow, fixing into something resembling a deduction, and Minhee feels his heartrate pick up.

“It sure is hot.” Minhee smiles, rubbing the back of his neck. “My dad’s been meaning to fix the a/c soon since it only goes down to twenty-two degrees.”

Dongpyo brightens, a stream of expletives coming out of his mouth as he complains about the terrible rise in temperature. “Oh my god, the heat has been driving me crazy. And mind you, I work outside. I am going to get cancer at this rate, and I’ll have no one to sue other than the sun.”

“You can’t do that. The sun is just doing its job.” Hyeongjun defends as he plops down onto the couch, while Junho slides down the wall and onto the floor to skim through a stack of manga.

They seem to be none the wiser to the way that Eunsang plays with the ends of his hair. Or the way that he automatically reacts by leaning on the redheaded boy’s knees.

He can’t make out the moment when his neighbor, his rival, his childhood friend, with his pierced ears and the strange way he smiles that forms wrinkles that stream down his cheeks, became the only thing that he could think of during class. Out of class too, it would seem, because it’s the middle of summer and spending everyday with Eunsang is still not enough.

The blanket carelessly laid up on top of his bed has the pattern of patches in a range of light and dark blue. It doesn’t match the pale brown of his walls, but it’s for the comfort and not for the aesthetic. The two of them are slumped against the wall beside each other on the bed as they stare down at the screen of the cracked phone. Their foreheads could bounce from the proximity. He can barely make out the video of the ensemble of kids dancing, but it’s not like he’s really watching. He’s much too distracted by the pretty boy beside him.

“Aren’t they just amazing?” Eunsang smiles. Something that is on the borderline of heartbreaking, but mostly harmless.

“They sure are.” He whispers, as an excuse to get closer.

“I hope that I can do that one day.”

Minhee nudges an arm over the other’s shoulders and gently pets the soft locks of red hair. “I’m sure you will. If anybody can, it would be you after all.”

Eunsang stares up at him for a moment, ears turning a bright red, before he hides his head in the crook of his shoulder. He wants to get closer. And who is he, a hormonal teenager, to refuse the whims of his heart? He settles with pressing a chaste kiss on his forehead.

“You’re too sweet.” Eunsang murmurs into his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t say that.” Junho replies, smooth voice cutting into the air from where he sits at the foot of the bed. His back is turned from the couple as he releases a stream of moves on his switch. “Remember when he made the new kid cry because he didn’t want to sit with him?”

Minhee freezes. He had apparently forgotten there was someone else in the room aside the two of them. With all the grace he can muster, he raises his arm and tucks it into his side.

“That was in kindergarten,” Eunsang replies, laughing lightly.

“Yes.” Junho turns his head toward them for a second to give a deadpanned expression before returning to his game. “It was also me.”

“In my defense, I didn’t sit beside anyone in kindergarten.” Minhee sighs, reddening to the sound of the redheaded boy’s quiet laughter.

Behind the cover of his knees, Eunsang reaches for his hand, squeezing reassuringly.

There is the scent of lavender wafting in the atmosphere from the steam of the ringing teapot coupled with the vanilla aroma of aged books. While Hyeongjun leaps across the wooden coffee table littered with assorted candles to turn off the oven, the two other boys twiddle with the stacks of books. His mother is the librarian for the nearby elementary school and collects all the books that are going to be thrown away.

“This is cute.” Junho pulls out a book with the cover of a trio of roaming bears.

“Isn’t it?” Hyeongjun beams, bounding over to point out his favorite stories. “I think it’s great that my mom gets to keep all of the old books. You guys can have any of them if you want.”

“Oh, wow,” Junho continues, flipping through the pages. “Here’s a hard-hitting question I didn’t expect in a children’s book; What’s your favorite holiday?”

“Children’s day!”

“I like my birthday.” Junho admits. “If that counts.”

“Thanksgiving.” Eunsang replies, skimming through a browning novel.

“I think Dongpyo likes Halloween.” Hyeongjun adds, thoughtfully. “And Minhee, Easter.”

“Actually, Minhee likes Christmas because it’s the one time that he gets to spend time with his father because he’s always working.” Eunsang says offhandedly, keeping his head buried in the book and he tries to read the short description of the story.

There is a pause as a crease forms between Hyeongjun’s eyebrows.

“How do you know that?”

“Huh,” Eunsang peeks over the spine of the book, blinking fast. “He just mentioned it once.”

“Seems like a pretty personal thing to just mention.” Junho remarks.

“Oh, well, you know how it is.” He babbles. He’s never been a good liar.

“Do you boys want anything to drink?” Hyeongjun’s mother calls out, popping her head out of her office. She pushes up the glasses on her face over her wide and honest eyes, much like her son.

Hyeongjun jumps, “Yes, please!”

Eunsang lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding into the book.

The temptation of sinking into the depths of the pool increases with every passing moment as the sun wanes brighter in the blue sky. The pool seems to mock the shade of the sky with its own tantalizing shade of an artificial blue stolen from the cover of vogue. He can make out Dongpyo and Hyeongjun diving in the deep end.

Eunsang swings his feet in the water beside him. The bright red of his hair standing out among the cool shades of the pool. He wonders if anyone looks at him the same way that he does. Hopefully not. He would not appreciate the competition.

“If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?” Junho asks, from the other side of the redheaded boy.

“I want oranges from Jeju-do.”

He hesitates. “You can have anything in the world. And you want, oranges?”

Eunsang only nods, smiling. “Of course. It’s a one of the kind taste.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of world peace, but okay.” Junho shrugs.

Minhee bites the inside of his cheek, memorizing his words. The gears of his head are already turning to figure out a way to grant his wish. Perhaps he will join his mother on a run to the market after all.

“What do you want, Minhee?” Eunsang turns to him, eyes fluttering.

He thinks he already has what he wants.

But he can’t say anything, tongue tying up to the knot of emotions shoved down his throat. It feels a lot like drowning, especially with Eunsang’s patient stare. He looks away, just to catch his breath, to find Hyeongjun waving at him.

As he opens his mouth to respond, there’s a push at his back and he’s underwater.

He splutters upwards, taking a few moments to regain his balance, with feet slipping on the floor of the pool. The water only comes up to his waist. Then again, it’s not like he’s ever learned how to swim. Dongpyo laughs, fingers sticking out in a victory pose. And Junho, the traitor, seems to have taken a video.

Eunsang, the only light of his life, smiles and extends his hand.

“Eunsang. I dare you to kiss Minhee.” Dongpyo says, eyes glinting dangerously.

They have gathered in his basement for another time, arranged in a haphazard attempt of a circle on the hardwood floor in front of a numinous amount of chips, bottles, and crates of oranges. He always makes sure the buy anything that the crew even remotely likes, which includes oranges from Jeju-do, sparkling water, and macarons. Plus, the usual soft drinks and chips.

He chokes on the bottle of cola that he was drinking.

He coughs. “Wait. We aren’t playing truth or dare.”

“We are now.” Dongpyo smiles.

The mischievous twinkle in Eunsang’s eye is of no reassurance. He looks around nervously to see what the others are doing. Hyeongjun is building a tower of tortilla chips and Junho seems mildly interested while he cracks open another orange.

Eunsang leans forward and whispers into his ears. “Thanks for the oranges.”

He smiles sweetly as he places a sloppy kiss on his cheek. It only last for a second but he can’t help the bloom of warmth that expands across his face. He lowers his head to hide his obvious embarrassment, as well as slightly less obvious delight.

Dongpyo cackles, rolling backwards as he clutches his stomach.

“I need to use the washroom.” He coughs, before turning and walking straight into the closet door.

This time Hyeongjun squeals in laughter, clapping his hands together as he imperturbably gets up and walks into the hallway. Correctly, this time. He’s still laughing when he returns, sporting a bag of ice on his forehead.

“I said I don’t want to come.” Minhee deadpans, ignoring the desperate way that Hyeongjun pulls at his arm. He had prepared for a quiet day indoors cleaning up his room and watching the new series on Netflix.

“But it’s the festival. It’s only here for another day!” He whines in response, stomping his feet on the stairway in front of his door. “We might even get to see Dongpyo at his stand.”

“It’s literally the hottest day of the year.” He hisses. He will not be swayed, not when the glare of the sun is beating down on his head. “You know I hate summer.”

Hyeongjun frowns, pulling his eyebrows together in an imitation of intimidation. When his expression doesn’t change, he changes tactics and pulls out his signature pout. “Please, please, please. I do not want to be alone at the festival. Please, for me?”

“Absolutely not.”

He pulls his hands off his arm and reaches to shut the door.

“Wait, please,” He protests, pushing his body in front of the door. “I’ll buy you a corndog!”

“Wow, wait, you will?” Minhee rolls his eyes. “This changes everything.”

Hyeongjun smiles, eyes shining. “Really?”

“Nope.”

He’s a man that doesn’t go back on his word.

He’s about to shut the door, when he makes out the familiar bright ring of a bicycle. The red bicycle slides in his view, making circles around the empty road.

Eunsang smiles sweetly, the slivers of his red hair peeking out of his white cap that he has put on backwards. He’s looks positively charming with his loose baseball shirt and shorts. “Are you coming to the festival with us?”

“Yeah. Let me just put on my shoes.”

Hyeongjun makes a startled noise, arms flailing in confusion.

He shrugs, slipping on his sneakers. Eunsang beckons him over, and he dutifully follows.

The music streaming from the carousal fills the entire festival with a lively and enchanting charm, friends and couples twirling around, running to the nearest rides. The neon lights announcing the world’s best foods and world’s best games blink brighter than the moonlight that cascades over the trio of boys.

Minhee steps on an unidentifiable substance that seeps out from the edges of his sneakers. He frowns, pensively staring down at the red and brown combination that stains his white shoes. He does not want to know what it is. And his friends wonder why he dislikes the festival.

“Step right up for your chance to win,” The familiar voice sounds to his right.

Dongpyo is leaning against his stand, indolently chewing on gum when he notices his friends and smiles. He is dressed in the carnival outfit, a bright red sailor uniform, complete with the tiniest beret resting on his head.

“Come play,” He gestures with two fingers. “Nobody has been visiting this stand and I am absolutely bored.”

Hyeongjun bounds over, taking the seat with a pink water gun. “Let’s do it!”

“I’m surprised to see you here, Minhee.” Dongpyo says, revived by the presence of friends, shuffling around in the stand. “I thought you hated the festival.”

“I do.” He grits. He hopes he leaves it at that.

Dongpyo responds with a calculated smirk, gaze flicking to the other boys. Eunsang seats himself beside Hyeongjun, turning a red gun to point at the target. He reluctantly gathers up his limbs and squeezes into the seats meant for much smaller children. His gun is a light green with peeling paint and a warm handle.

“Okay, you’re going to shoot at the target and yabba dabba doo whoever shoots the most accurately wins a prize.” He announces, crossing his arms. “When you’re ready, get set, go.”

There is water shooting out of the gun, and he aims it at the target. The others seem to have a bit more trouble, as Hyeongjun’s gun runs close to spraying Dongpyo and Eunsang’s hands are fashioned in a splayed-out position on the gun.

There are playful screams in the background that drown out the bell ringing to signify the end of the game. Dongpyo claps his hands, grinning wide with bright and white teeth. “The winner is Minhee. Congratulations, you get to have any of the toys you see before you.”

The stuffed animals hanging from the metal railings of the stand stare back at him with their beady, black eyes. He can’t say anyone of them pique his interest.

“Pick the flamingo,” Hyeongjun declares, pointing out an oversized, pink flamingo that hangs in the middle as the grand prize.

“The tiger is good, too.” Dongpyo pulls out a plushie that retains a normal shade of orange.

He bites at his lips, sneaking a glance at Eunsang. The redheaded boy is staring up at the stuffed animals in marvel, before turning to him in anticipation with all the stars in his eyes. He doesn’t think he can make the right decision. Would he like the giant flamingo? The adorable tiger? How about the simple bear? Or a blue grasshopper?

“I’ll take,” The other boys hang onto his words, “The pig.”

Dongpyo frowns, tilting his head. “The pig.”

“Yes please.”

“Okay, if you want,” He hands him the small and pink pig with no neck separating his body and his head. It fits right in the palm of his hand.

He turns it over casually, before passing it to Eunsang.

“You can have it. I don’t really want it that much.” He reasons, ignoring Dongpyo’s stare.

Eunsang holds it gingerly in his hands. He can’t make out his expression from this angle, so he can only hope that the other likes it.

It’s only later when they are hitting the numerous food stands where Hyeongjun can obtain free samples with only a few charming words that Eunsang pulls his arm, dragging him to a secluded corner between trucks. He wraps his arms around his neck and presses a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you, I love it.” His smile is wide, and his eyes are bright, as he cradles the small pig gently in his hands. He hadn’t let go of it since they left the water gun stand.

Hyeongjun doesn’t make any comment when they reappear by his side, features reddened and Eunsang’s white cap now adorning Minhee’s head.

The cool properly air-conditioned atmosphere wafts over him with the hum of the refrigerators like music to his ears. The sky is waning pink outside of the windows. Much like the warm feeling that is running from the tips of his fingers to the edges of his ears.

“I like your keychain.” Eunsang hushes, brows furrowing, pointing out the little pig in a burnished pink that hangs on his belt loop. “Where did you get that from?”

“Hm, I don’t remember for sure.” Minhee hums. “But it was from the most sweetest and prettiest and dare I say perfectest person I have ever met.”

He reaches to brush a stray lock of red hair that is covering his eyes, gently tucking it behind his reddened ear. Eunsang giggles at his touch, their shoulders brushing together. “You’re so silly. I gave it to you.”

There’s a gravelly cough from the cashier. He wears an incredibly grave expression under the fluorescent hue of the store lights. It’s an upperclassman that used to tutor Hyeongjun in chemistry. Lee Hangyul or something like that.

“Are you guys,”

“Dating?” Minhee splutters, laughing too loudly for dusk. “No, we are just friends. Of course, we are just friends here at the convenience store to do friend things.”

“No. Are you guys going to buy anything?” Hangyul deadpans.

“Oh,” Eunsang blushes, grabbing the nearest item. “Just this then.”

“Great.”

The cashier mutely rings up the purchase and then roughly hands them the packet of gummy worms. His expression remains blank.

Eunsang shoves the packet into his pocket, before grabbing the Minhee’s hands and pulling him out of the store. Under the faded edges of the skies, the redheaded boy lets out the laugh that he was holding. A shallow and breathy sound that reminds him of birds.

“That was so embarrassing.”

Minhee kisses his hand. “Yeah. But at least we weren’t caught.”

He nods fervently, “You’re right.”

Eunsang’s room is a cacophony of artistic posters taped to the wall and flecks of paint from old school projects hidden under bookcases combined with a neatly organized desk and bed. He looks up at the ceiling from his pale-yellow bed and wonders how an emerald paint ended up there. The owner of the room is typing on his computer, searching up whatever fancies his mind.

“Why are you always together?” Hyeongjun asks as he walks into the room.

He casually sits up from his spot, resting his frame on his outstretched arms. Eunsang swivels around, warmly greeting the others.

“Wait.” Dongpyo picks up a red sweater. It’s has the logo of the high school choir team on the front and the number ten on the back. “Did you guys also have a sleepover together?”

“Without us?” Hyeongjun asks, pouting.

Eunsang laughs, reaching forward to pull Hyeongjun into a back hug.

Minhee only shrugs. “I just stayed over when we were playing overwatch.”

“Without us?”

“I’m sorry.” Eunsang squeezes tighter. “Next time we can have a sleepover. I promise.”

Dongpyo appears to be surveying the room, which isn’t difficult because all Eunsang’s things are tidily kept away in compartment boxes while his things are simply laid out on the floor. “You also brought over your toothbrush I see. Awfully prepared.”

“That’s me.” He smiles.

He narrows his eyes, mouth opening and closing.

“Can I talk to you alone, Minhee?”

“Minhee. Be honest with me.” Dongpyo hushes in the hallway, mouth set in a straight line.

He bites the inside of his cheek, nervously fiddling the hands behind his back. On the outside, he maintains his pleasant smile and unwavering eyes. Or at least, he hopes he is.

“Do you have a crush on Eunsang?” He finally says.

Well. He’s not wrong.

“You always act so strange around him. All flustered and blushing. And that’s weird because you’ve never acted like that with anyone. Although you’ve never been in a relationship with anyone so there isn’t much there to investigate.” Dongpyo states, rolling his voice. “So, I deduced, that you must be in love.”

“Uh.” He struggles to meet the intensity in the shorter boy’s eyes. “You caught me.”

He claps his hands. “I knew it!”

“But it’s a secret.” He draws his eyebrows together, pressing a finger to his lips.

“My lips are zipped.” Dongpyo assures him, raising a clenched fist.

The grass tickles the edges of his ears, distracting him from the rush of sound that they can only find at the neighborhood park on a sunny afternoon. Everyone and their grandmother must be here, throwing frisbees and riding bikes.

“That looks like a dinosaur,” Eunsang murmurs at his side, staring up at the clouds.

“Oh, and there’s a man in a top hat!” Hyeongjun points out, extending his arms. There’s another one that looks like a blob with ears. Maybe a rabbit. Or a hamster. Perhaps, even, a small child. Before he can study the cloud, the sun breaks into his vision.

He can make out Dongpyo’s whines behind him where he leans on the trunk of the willow tree along with Junho. The shorter boy glares up at the heavens, petulantly.

“Minhee,” He calls into the air, covering his eyes.

When he calls, he will come. He leans over him, a gentle halo of light forming around of his head from the reflection of the sun. He answers, voice dropping to match the stillness of the skies. “You called?”

“Block the sun for me.” Eunsang pushes his lips out, dipping his voice in sugar. “Please?”

Minhee sighs reluctantly, but he takes his place beside him and blocks the sun with his frame. He rests his hands beside each side of the redheaded boy’s head, staring down at him with a charming smile that shows his dimples. Eunsang giggles, blushing at the distance between them. It would only take a slight push of the wind and their lips would meet.

Eunsang tilts his head upwards to see that Dongpyo has talked a man into giving them his kites and Junho is close to falling sleeping under the shade. On his side, Hyeongjun is lost in the clouds, unbothered by the beams of sunlight.

Taking his chance, he momentarily lifts himself up with his elbows to give Minhee a peck on the lips. He flusters at the sudden attack, mouth pinching and cheeks reddening.

But Minhee counters by falling forward and capturing his lips. With a free hand he lifts the redheaded boy’s chin to deepen the kiss, tilting his head to slot their mouths in a way that won’t break teeth. They’ve had lots of time to practice, after all.

It doesn’t last long enough, because Eunsang pushes him back upwards.

“I can’t believe you did that.” He whispers, hiding his bright red face in his hands.

“Don’t worry.” Minhee assures, and his words seem to come true because nobody around them appears to have noticed a thing. Junho has even fallen asleep.

The parlor, much like the inside of a refrigerator, is painted in the crisp shades of white and a frosty blue. The bell rings with the incoming waves of customers - friends, couples, foreigners, streaming in, seduced by the sweet scent of chocolate and vanilla.

Dongpyo has taken charge over his favorite spot, tucked in the booth at the front with a charming view of the lake in the distance. It’s a coveted spot by many, and the familiar band of girls that walk-in shoot him a middle finger.

“Suck my ass, Kim Minju,” He says tastefully, sticking a tongue tinged blue.

“I hope you die.” She responds without a waver in her voice, lashes fluttering.

“God. I hate them.” Dongpyo remarks without malice, turning back to the boys squeezed into the booth. He distractedly continues licking his melting cone of blue raspberry. “I can’t believe you actually dated Yujin.”

Eunsang chokes, pulling the chocolate cone away from his mouth.

“That was in elementary school.” Junho reminds beside him, swirling around the straw in his strawberries and cream milkshake.

“But still, like there are signs.” He frowns, mouth jutting out.

“What happened to Dongyun?” Hyeongjun asks, harmlessly.

Eunsang smiles nervously, gaze barely flicking to the boy that sits beside him in silence. He stares out of the window, expression indifferent as he licks his vanilla cone.

“Uh, he’s doing fine in Connecticut.” He responds.

“You still keep in contact?”

“No, no,” Eunsang waves his hands, flicking drops of chocolate ice cream onto the table. “I mean, yeah, but we’re just friends.”

Junho heaves a sigh, taking note of the redheaded boy’s uncomfortable blush. “Instead of being focused on Eunsang’s prolific love life I think we should be more concerned about the lack of ours.”

Dongpyo splutters, leaning forward with his elbows. “I’ll have you know that I have turned down a many of advances.”

The banter continues, but Eunsang tunes them out. Tentatively, he grabs Minhee’s hand from under the table shooting him an apologetic grin. He sticks out his cone in front of his face.

“Do you want some?” He asks, the closest thing to a kiss.

Minhee nods, untensing the draw in his eyebrows. He leans forward and takes a bite of the cold cream, scrunching his features to the extra sweetness.

Eunsang smiles, running his thumb over the chocolate ice cream over his lips before bringing it out to his own mouth. A scene cut straight from a teenage romance. Across them, Hyeongjun watches them blankly, chewing on his waffle cone.

There is a collection of sleeping bags littered on the floor of his basement, left by the other half of the boys that went outside to catch fireflies. Eunsang is left behind to flip through a glossy teenage magazine, eyes stuck on the 101 techniques to drive your man wild. Junho is laying on his stomach, hands fixed on his switch.

“Eunsang,” Junho asks, with his head lying on his stomach. “Are you dating someone right now?”

The magazine drops onto his face.

“What makes you say that?” He replies, setting his voice to an innocent tone as he tosses the magazine to the side and pats Junho’s forehead apologetically.

“I noticed that you’ve been spending a lot of time without us.” He comments on his observations, putting aside his switch to clasp his hands together, “You have that excited, I can’t wait to get home, kind of vibe that you always get when you’re dating someone. Plus, you seemed nervous when Hyeongjun brought up your ex. Are you dating someone that we know?”

“Well,” Eunsang pulls his ears, “I am dating someone.”

Junho nods, dark eyes waiting for him to continue.

“But I’m not ready to let you guys know who.” He smiles, shyly, “Not yet, at least.”

“That’s fine.” He reaches for his hand, locking their fingers together loosely. “We can wait. And remember, no matter who it is, we won’t judge you. Even Dongpyo won’t bite if you’re in a serious relationship with, god forbid, one of the girls.”

He laughs honestly. “Thanks, Junho.”

Junho smiles, softly.

“They better be good to you.”

“Oh, they’re perfect.” There’s the simmering warmth in his chest when he thinks of him. The tall boy with his straightened polo shirts and his perfectly styled black hair. He swears he’s never met anyone quite as handsome as Kang Minhee, with his quiet dimples and his dark eyebrows, or as considerate, with his sweet words and sweeter mouth. He doesn’t know where to start with how good he is to him.

“You’re such a sucker.” Junho groans, rolling over to laugh.

He blushes impulsively, but he’s not wrong.

The slow beats of the guitar erupting form his speakers match the breaths that he takes in time with the boy lying beside him. The windows are shuttered, and the lights are turned off, making it hard to make out the brilliant red of his hair and the bright luster in his brown eyes. They’ve been alone in his room together before, many times in fact, but perhaps it’s the waning afternoon glow or the fact that his parents are on a business trip, that sets his nerves alight and makes him feel like he’s on fire.

The barest peek of the heavens flicker across his neat features, the glossy sheen of his lips, matted with an exchange of actions rather than words. Minhee leans forward to brush their noses together, causing the other to smile.

“Just kiss me already,” Eunsang whispers.

He leans forward to slot their mouths together, resting a hand on the side of the boy’s face. He can make out the sensation of heated skin and the soft tufts of his red hair between his fingers. Every touch of skin seems to carry the heat of a thousand stars.

This must be what they mean when they say don’t play with fire. With the darkness as his cover, he savors the taste of burnt marshmallows that they lit up on the stovetop and basks in the unholy presence of the other boy. He’s running out of air, but he doesn’t want to take even a moment away from those soft lips. He could do this forever.

He takes a chance on his forever and opens his eyes to find those brown eyes blinking back at him in what can only be described as pure, unaltered adoration. He would know because it’s the same way he looks at him.

Minhee laughs, breaking the kiss that steals his breath.

Eunsang flushes the same shade as his hair, sitting up.

“Minhee.” He whines.

“I’m sorry,” He whispers, pressing kisses into his open hands.

Eunsang purses his lips, but it only takes the kisses to reach his shoulders before he regains his sweet smile. He does something unexpected, and slowly unbuttons the top of his shirt, a short-sleeved white button down that he indefinitely stole from his sister.

“It’s hot,” He whispers, eyes fluttering innocently.

Minhee swallows back the cascade of nerves that are rising in his throat, distracting himself by pressing kisses to his neck, and his cheeks, and finally, his mouth.

The other responds to his touch instinctively, reaching around his neck to bring him closer. He lets him do what he wants, focusing on the sweet press of lips rather than the way that Eunsang gradually climbs into his lap.

This time, Eunsang commands the kiss, deepening the kiss with the soft movements of his mouth. When their noses brush together, he smiles into the kiss before pressing forward to catch his lower lip with his teeth. Eunsang bites down lightly, eyes glinting. God. He’s never been drunk before, but he’s sure this is the delirious intoxication that only this boy can provide.

“What the fuck?”

Minhee turns his head, freezing in the compromising position when he finds the trio of boys standing in front of his door staring straight at the couple.

Junho mimics his frozen state, mouth hanging open.

“My man,” Dongpyo jumps, smiling wide, “You’ve done it!”

The only person in the room unfazed is Hyeongjun who walks in and grabs the black beanie under his bed that he left behind a week ago.

“You’re dating?” Junho asks, louder than his usual indoor voice. There is confusion hanging from his wide eyes and open mouth. “You two?

“Uh,” He struggles, trying to figure out how to explain why two friends would be making out on the bed. Eunsang has taken a comfortable residence in his lap, hiding his reddened face in his shoulder.

“Wait, you two are dating?” Dongpyo frowns, eyebrows furrowing. “Since when?”

“I thought they were dating all summer.” Hyeongjun remarks quietly, taking a seat on the bed a practical distance away from the couple. His comment only adds to the confusion.

“Wait, you knew?” Eunsang raises his head, mumbling his words against his shirt.

He nods, bouncing the brown curls on the top of his head. “You two are always looking at each other and hanging out with each other. Plus, you guys were making out at the park and the festival.”

“Yeah we started dating when the summer started.” Minhee clears up.

“Oh? I thought it was like a year.” Hyeongjun twirls a finger through his hair.

“Hyeongjun. I had another boyfriend six months ago.” Eunsang replies in amusement, before his laughter falls short. “A sub-par boyfriend to the one I have now.”

“I guess Minhee’s just always looking at you.”

He blushes at the observation. Perhaps he had always been secretly pining after his childhood friend. Eunsang turns his bright brown eyes towards him, pulling his shirt to press a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“Gross!” Dongpyo announces, covering his eyes. “No PDA, I repeat no PDA!”

“It’s my room. I can do what I want.”

“He’s right.” Junho admits, shoulders dropping. The color has returned to his features. “We should probably start knocking when we enter each other’s rooms.”

“I absolutely never want to see you two sucking face again.” Dongpyo rubs his eyes, groaning, “I think I’m going to be sick.”

Hyeongjun shoots them a thumbs up. “I think you look cute together.”

Minhee attempts to return with a charming smile, but his cheeks are pulled upwards by the mischievous redheaded boy who kisses him on the forehead.

“Isn’t he the cutest?” Eunsang coos as he stretches out his pale skin, and Dongpyo gags.

Extra:

“Are you okay?” Eunsang asks, leaning forward on his chair to brush his fingers against the discolored bruise painting his cheek a green and blue shade.

He rubs his sweaty palms against his ripped jeans. His heart is thrumming wildly in his chest at the mere proximity of the pretty boy. For so long he was just his next-door neighbor but now even the littlest brush of fingers makes him want to never wash his hands again.

He’s been trying to attract his attention, better yet, his affection, in any way he can. He’s taken to bringing to much snacks to school to share with him and waking up early to style his hair in the natural wave pushed to the side that he had complimented on a popular idol.

But the plan seems to have not fired at all, because he continues to daydream in choir and become distracted in gym class, resulting in a basketball to the face because he was too busy ogling his friend on the sidelines.

“It doesn’t hurt that much.” He replies, even though his face scrunches up at the pain resounding from the side of his face.

“Oh, you,” Eunsang clicks his tongue, the slight of a smile on his face, “You sure did end the last day of school with a bang.”

Minhee shrugs, flushing a light pink.

He turns around to find an ice pack from the cabinets.

Minhee watches him in blatant adoration, wondering what he can do to become more than just a friend to the pretty boy. Eunsang has dated a collection of people in the past. The prettiest girl in grade two. The smartest boy in grade four. The best singer in grade six. The quiet kid that sat in the back of class in grade eight. Most recently, some kid named Dongyun who won a scholarship to a science school out of the country. There are no apparent criteria to become his partner.

“What’s your type?” He blurts, biting his tongue.

Eunsang turns around, holding bandages. “That’s random.”

“Sorry. I feel a little dizzy.” He curses himself internally.

“That’s okay.” He replies, as sweet as usual. He sits in front of him, passing him a bag of ice to rest atop of his bruise. “I don’t know if I have a type. I like people that smile lots.”

“I smile lots,” Minhee mumbles, cracking a shy smile.

“You do.” Eunsang remarks, brushing his hair away from the bruise.

“I’m handsome.”

“You are.” Eunsang agrees.

“I’m smart.”

“Yeah.” He watches him thoughtfully.

“I can sing.”

“Yes, you can.”

“I can be quiet.”

“You sure can.”

“I might not have any scholarships lined up, but I have the confidence to make you happier than any kid that just ups-and-leaves the prettiest and kindest boy in the world.” Minhee lets out the words that are in his heart, voice cracking to the weight of his emotions.

Eunsang falls silent, sliding his chair forward.

“Minhee. Do you have a crush on me?”

He nods, letting his black hair hide his flushed expression.

There is no response and his hands shake nervously. Perhaps his words would turn his friend away, cutting off the barest bits of contact between them. He doesn’t think he could handle living in the small town without the saccharine support of his next-door neighbor, his friend, one of his closest friends. Even if they weren’t lovers, he still wants Eunsang in his life.

Mustering up his courage, he lifts his head to find Eunsang staring at him with the widest of eyes, a pleasant red blush across his features. It’s an unfamiliar expression.

“I’m sorry,” Eunsang whispers, pulling at his red ears. “I was just surprised. I never expected you of all people to have a crush on me.”

“I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything.” Minhee explains, rubbing his hands on his jeans. “I just wanted to let you know about my feelings. I hope we can still remain friends, because you are important to me and I don’t want to lose our friendship.”

“No, no.” He shakes his head, and Minhee’s heart drops.

“Okay.”

“No, I mean, I want to give it a try.” Eunsang reaches for his hand. “You and me.”

“Oh.” Minhee stills, not believing his ears.

“Yeah.” He replies.

Eunsang smiles shyly, before barely brushing his lips against his.

He stands up, grabbing his white backpack and slinging it across his shoulder. He shoots him one final enchanting smile when he heads to the door of the infirmary. “Let’s hang out soon. You have my number.”

The door shuts.

He must be dreaming.

He can barely believe that Lee Eunsang just gave him a kiss.

He raises a trembling finger to his lips, before squealing. He grabs the nearest pillow, forgetting about his bag of ice, in favor of thanking the heavens for the humblest of chances. He squeezes the pillow, unable to keep the smile off his face.

In the next stall, Hangyul is tucked into the bed, eyes wide open with a bandage wrapped around his forehead as he stares up at the ceiling, wondering what he did in his past life to deserve to overhear this.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an interesting compilation of videos I found on youtube that reads a person's fate - their success, popularity, and personality - from the structures of their face. It is in korean so to debrief;
> 
> \- Eunsang has a face that will receive much love from others and will also give love to others, which means from a young age he might have been in many relationships. The video said that his face is a dragon-face, much like others might have a cat-face or dog-face.  
> \- Minhee has thick eyebrows, which indicates popularity. He has a pig-face, apparently, which is a good thing because traditionally pigs in korean culture have been associated with luck. There's more to the videos but I took those points and ran with it.


End file.
